The invention relates generally to continuous multi-layer forms of the type having pin feed perforations or sprocket holes along opposite marginal side edges for feeding the forms through printers or other data processing machines, the layers comprising plies of paper or card with interleaved copy producing sheets or copy producing coatings for reproducing information imprinted on one of the plies onto some or all of the other plies. The invention is specifically directed to multi-layer forms of the type particularly designed for mailing purposes.
Each layer of such continuous form assemblies will have spaced transverse tear lines in registry with the transverse tear lines in all the other layers for separating the assembly into individual form lengths, and tear lines at opposite side edges generally for separating each sheet from the perforated part of the marginal side edge.
Such an arrangement makes it unnecessary to feed individual form lengths manually into a printer, and allows information to be quickly and easily printed on a successive series of multi-layer forms. Continuous form assemblies of this type are used commonly in various business applications, such as accounting. One such arrangement is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,960 of Gardiner where a continuous assembly of shipping forms for parcel items is provided. Each form includes a label to be adhered to the parcel item, which comprises two superposed areas joined at three edges to form an envelope, and one or more additional detachable sheets which may include a shipper's receipt, an accounting copy, delivery receipt and the like.
Another continuous mailer assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,865 of Bowen, in which the multiple plies include an outgoing envelope, a message ply, and a return envelope.
One mailing procedure which up to now has involved the copying of information onto various separate individual forms for the mailing of one item is that of certified or insured mail. A certified mail item, for example, normally has a Post Office return card form as well as a certified mail slip secured to it, and the sender must also complete a receipt for the item to be retained by him. In some businesses many items of mail, such as reminders and the like, are sent by the certified mailing procedure, involving much repetition of typing or hand writing of addresses on the various forms which is tedious and time consuming. Thus although the use of memory typewriters and computers for word processing in offices is widespread, the process of preparing certified mail or other special mailing procedures is still done either manually or on a standard typewriter.
The certified mail procedure currently involves first the preparation of a hand or typewritten envelope addressed to the addressee. The standard Post Office receipt for certified mail is then typed or handwritten with the same address and other particulars. The gummed label which forms a detachable part of the standard receipt form and carries the article number for certified mail is then torn off, moistened and adhered to the left portion of the address side of the article. The label often comes loose and is therefore often secured with a strip of Cellotape (Registered Trademark) or the like. The receipt is retained by the sender for their records and, optionally, a postal clerk stamp of proof of delivery to the postal service may be obtained. The standard Post Office return receipt of delivery of certified mail is then completed with the required details, for example, the address and return address are typed or handwritten on opposite faces of the form, and any other details concerning the mailing are completed. The form is then secured to the article for completion at the point of delivery and return to the sender to confirm receipt of the article by the addressee.
It can be seen that this process is both tedious and time consuming, particularly for businesses where items of mail are commonly sent by certified mail. In some instances the procedure requires the completion of a further envelope for sending of a copy of the item by normal mail, adding further work to the procedure.